


Arbitrary Use of Numbers

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FEST: Severus Shorts (2010), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manhood comes with age. Age is nothing but a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arbitrary Use of Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Category 2 (Severus' birthdays age 11 - 20) of the [Severus_Shorts](http://severus-shorts.livejournal.com/9916.html?nc=51#comments) fest, 2010.  
> Beta: @leela_cat ♥

_Severus – 1971, age 11_

The letter from Hogwarts and the proof that he _is_ a wizard, half-blood or not, signals the change Severus has been waiting for. The promises held between the lines of McGonagall's tight script – freedom and power and independence – is enough for Severus to mentally leave adolescence behind.  
He boards the Express with his head high and a sneer in place. He may be skinny and poor and as unattractive as the day is long, but, in all the ways that matter, he's an adult now.

Confirmation of his adulthood comes when, in the Slytherin common room, Severus hexes a sixth year's balls blue. There isn't a child alive capable of that.

 

_Professor Flitwick – 1972, age 12_

No one knows more charms than Severus Snape. Flitwick is both impressed and appalled by the fount of knowledge Severus bandies about in general conversation. He's met some wizards older than himself who still do not have the grasp of magic that seems innate to Severus Snape.

Had the young man been placed in Ravenclaw, Flitwick would have instantly offered apprenticeships and outside tutoring. However, that was not the case and, knowing the amount of Dark knowledge whirring inside Severus, Flitwick is forced to once again agree with the Sorting Hat.

Snape belongs in Slytherin, nestled in beside those of like mind.

 

_Eileen Prince – 1973, age 13_

Eileen Snape, née Prince, holds the tears back until Severus is safely aboard on the train. She managed to hide the true cause of the bruises from him through the holiday, letting Severus place the blame on Tobias' shoulders.

Merlin knew that man had left enough bruises over the years that attributing a few more to him won't matter.

The real cause, the disease within her magic, isn't for Severus to know. He's grown into a fine young man, if a bit rambunctious at times, and would most assuredly feel the need to attend her until the end.

Instead she bites back the pain and waves, snorting at the sullen look she gets in return. Watching as the train steams around the curve and out of sight, she whispers a wish into the wind.

"Let him be happy."

 

_Professor McGonagall – 1974, age 14_

She nearly gasps aloud. The change in Severus when he hears of his mother's death is a tangible thing. In the space of an instant he has changed from a child – understanding and spiteful in turn – to a jaded, weary adult.

When he accepts the comfort of his housemates, the invitations to stay with them for the holidays, McGonagall nearly begs Dumbledore to intercede.

The boy was teetering too close to the edge before his mother passed. Surrounding himself with the Dark Arts and the like of Carrow and Malfoy can only tip Severus firmly into the side of the Dark.

 

_The Lestrange Twins – 1975, age 15_

One wrong turn in the dungeons and Rodolphus and Rabastan are convinced that Snape, greasy or not, is a god among Slytherins.

Seeing Evan Rosier, Slytherin's playboy, flat on his back with his legs spread open, begging – _begging_ – for Snape to fuck him is a compelling argument for manhood.

Adding in that Severus Snape is hung like a horse just seals their opinion.

Backing out of the room, they share a look, both wondering how Snape feels about two-on-one action. The only argument would be who got Snape's dick first.

 

_Bellatrix Black – 1976, age 16_

Bellatrix has never liked Snape. Only a handful of situations can make her tolerate the foul man. However, she cackles gleefully, giving the devil his due, when Snape lashes out and uses his wicked sharp tongue to put the redheaded Mudblood in her place.

Doesn't mean she wants Snape as a friend. But it does open up a tremendous number of possibilities. Once the castle goes quite and the stars come out, Bella sneaks into the Owlery and pens a cryptic note to the Dark Lord.

Snape has a talent with potions. Bringing someone like that into the fold will surely win her favours from her master.

 

_Lucius Malfoy – 1977, age 17_

No matter Severus' skill in the Dark Arts, Lucius Malfoy follows tradition. Tradition says Severus is not an adult, does not warrant the respect and consideration of an adult, until he has Come of Age.

That he now looks at Snape a bit more warily is only showing common sense.

 

_Lord Voldemort – 1978, age 18_

With Severus kneeling before him, Voldemort acknowledges that the sarcastic outsider has finally come into his own. "You have made a wise choice, Severus."

And then Voldemort touches his wand to Severus' skin, hisses in the tongue of the snakes, and claims Severus' newfound manhood for the side of the Dark.

Severus takes the brand with little more than an indrawn breath, and Voldemort realises Severus is a wizard to be reckoned with. He vows then and there to keep a close eye on his newest recruit.

Of anyone, Severus is the only one strong enough to betray him.

 

_Narcissa Malfoy – 1979, age 19_

The fact that Severus Snape is her protector isn't completely lost on Narcissa. She has no words for the irony that Severus, whose advances she turned down more than once over the years, is the one to save her from certain rape.

As he holds his wand on Rodolphus, Severus turns his back just enough to provide her with a semblance of privacy to right her clothing. Bella will be notified and Lucius... Narcissa chuckles hysterically. If Rodolphus' allegations that Lucius gave his permission are true... well, Lucius will find himself on the wrong end of Severus' wand. 

Narcissa can't bring herself to be upset by the possibility. "Severus..." 

"No, Narcissa," Severus sneers. "Just, no."

 

_Headmaster Dumbledore – 1980, age 20_

"Thank you, but no." Severus slinks back towards the door. "I have no need for your benevolence now, Headmaster."

And the door snicks shut and Severus is gone.

Dumbledore doesn't know what it will take for Severus to see the error of his ways, to realise that his trust in Tom Riddle is, at the very least, ill-placed.

He only hopes that manhood comes before the cost is too high for Severus to overcome. He wonders just when Snape became so entrenched in the Dark Arts. Then a long forgotten plea from Minerva, when Severus was no more than a child, filters through Dumbledore's brain.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore whispers into the emptiness, "I should have done more."

_end_


End file.
